<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by GaneWhoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292007">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo'>GaneWhoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex just moved in, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Safe coming out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, family isn’t just a teenager, her mother and her mother’s girlfriend. </p><p>It’s also the girlfriend’s sister and the mother’s best-friend, along with everyone’s gay best-friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/gifts">yorit1</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, who’s that?”</p><p>Upon hearing Stephanie’s voice, Ruby looks up from her French textbook and follows her classmate’s line of sight. </p><p>Leaning against the hood of a dark sports car, there’s a woman animatedly talking with someone on the phone. She’s gesticulating with her free hand, the other one clutching the phone against her ear. Her asymmetric, auburn bob is shining under the strong sunlight, and there’s a few flashes when the light catches on the pair of aviator sunglasses pushed atop her head.</p><p>“She looks like a badass!”</p><p>The sunlight makes her black leather jacket glow a little, and it highlights the red of the plaid shirt she’s wearing underneath, her outfit completed by a pair of jeans and black All Star Converse. </p><p>“A badass lesbian, I mean!” Stephanie adds, seemingly in awe.</p><p>Ruby rolls her eyes and closes her book before grabbing her backpack and waving goodbye to her friends. As she walks away, she takes a deep breath and heads over to the woman who managed to capture the attention of basically all the school’s students. </p><p>“Hi Alex,” Ruby greets with an awkward wave, aware of everyone’s eyes on them. “I thought mom was supposed to pick me up?”</p><p>“Sorry Kara, I gotta go,” Alex quickly dismisses her sister and smiles at Ruby. “Hey kid! That was the plan, yes, but Sam and Lena both got whisked away into an emergency meeting. I’m the alternative, hope that’s okay with you?”</p><p>Alex suddenly sounds self-conscious and hesitant, the smile on her lips wavering a little.</p><p>“It’s fine, Alex, don’t worry,” Ruby reassures her. “The whole school is drooling though, so can we get out of here?”</p><p>“What?” Alex looks up at the students behind Ruby. “Ah, the Mustang has that effect.”</p><p>Ruby doesn’t even try to correct the older Danvers.<br/>
By now, she’s gotten used to how oblivious all the adults in her life seem to be, especially about those kinds of things. She witnessed it first hand, when it took over two years for her mother and Alex to finally come around and start dating. At first, it baffled her, but now, she just rolls with it.</p><p>“Sure,” Ruby supplies, knowing Alex won’t even hear the sarcasm behind her words. “Are you taking me to soccer practice?”</p><p>“I am, yes!” Alex nods, opening the passenger door for her. “Get in, I don’t want us to be late. Your coach is very particular about tardiness …”</p><p>Ruby thinks about pointing out that Alex is the actual director of a secret government agency, fully trained in many forms of martial arts, and that, as she likes to often remind everyone, she knows more than six very painful ways to “handle” people. </p><p>One glance at Alex, who carefully secures her seatbelt and checks that Ruby has done the same, dissuades her and she lets it go.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“So, how was soccer practice?” Sam asks, later that night, as Ruby finishes setting the table.<p>“It was good,” Ruby shrugs, turning on the tap to fill the pitcher with water. “We’re getting ready for the championship tournament.”</p><p>“You should have seen her!” Alex barges into the kitchen, her eyes shining with excitement and pride. “She practically humiliated the attackers on the opposite team, with how smoothly she avoided them! She scored two goals, out of the five her team got in!” </p><p>Ruby is torn between smiling, amused by how exuberant Alex is about soccer practice, and rolls her eyes, for the exact same reason. </p><p>“Calm down, babe,” Sam shakes her head, a fond look in her eyes. “It’s only practice, you’re not allowed to get this excited for practice. Otherwise, I fear you won’t be able to handle the actual tournament …”</p><p>Alex doesn’t say anything, but the look in her eyes becomes a little less bright, a little dimmed. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Ruby comes to her defense, feeling a little guilty for the fact her mom rained on Alex’s parade a little. “Your enthusiasm was very welcome during practice, it cheered the team up!” </p><p>“It did?” Alex looks up, eyes brightening again. </p><p>“Without a doubt,” Ruby smiles encouragingly.</p><p>It seems to please Alex, who drops a kiss on Sam’s cheek before returning to the living room.</p><p>“You know, if she’s too much sometimes, you can tell her,” Sam says, keeping her voice a little low to avoid being heard.</p><p>“It’s alright mom,” Ruby shakes her head. “She’s just moved in with us, and she wants to feel involved. Sure, she tries a little too hard, but it’s actually nice.”</p><p>“Still … “Sam chuckles. “Hearing her, you would think it’s the first time she’s taken you to soccer practice.”</p><p>Ruby smiles, fondly. </p><p>“In a way … It is the first time since she moved in with us, a little over a week ago.”</p><p>“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Sam eventually murmurs, looking concerned now. Ruby knows her mom is head over heels in love with the older Danvers, but that if she ever had to choose, she’d pick her in a heartbeat. “It’s been just the two of us for so long … I know it’s an adjustment, and I don’t want you to feel …”</p><p>“I’m okay, mom,” Ruby cuts her off with a gentle smile. “I promise you. I like having Alex with us, and once the novelty wears off, she’ll calm down.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that,” Sam laughs, sounding both relieved and amused. “I mean, you know her sister …”</p><p>“Uh, you do have a point there mom,” Ruby starts to laugh too.</p><p>Alex chooses that exact moment to come back to the kitchen and the look of utter perplexity in her eyes makes both mother and daughter double over with their laughter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“You okay, kid?”<p>“It hurts.”</p><p>“I know, it’s broken.”</p><p>“Will I still be able to play soccer?”</p><p>“You will,” Alex nods, smiling encouragingly. “It’s a very clean break, and you’ll heal nicely - if you don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>Ruby looks down at her cast and lets out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I guess that’s it for the championships ...”</p><p>“I’m sorry, kid,” Alex offers, sitting down on the side of the bed.</p><p>“Did we at least win?” </p><p>“You did!” Kara replies as she enters the room with a huge basket of sugary goods. “It was a beautiful game, right up until the end. Your team is already outside by the way, waiting to see you.” </p><p>“How did you even find this monstrosity?” Alex can’t even hide the disgust in her eyes as she looks at the basket of sugar. “In so little time, too!”</p><p>“There’s a shop downstairs next to the cafeteria!” Kara protests, pouting a little as she deposits the monster gift on Ruby’s bedside. “I mean come on, it’s to cheer her up!” </p><p>Despite the hurt, the disappointment of being out of the championships for the rest of the tournament, and the fact her mom couldn’t be there tonight, Ruby starts to laugh. </p><p>The Danvers sisters, who really should come with a warning sign, had a way to make her feel better no matter what. It makes her feel a little nostalgic that she never had siblings, but she knows she’s got an awesome extended family with the Danvers and their many, many friends. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Kara frowns, looking perplexed. “Did you give her the good drugs already?”</p><p>“I didn’t drug her!” Alex protests, sounding appalled at the insinuation. “I’m guessing she finds us funny, you with your monster of a gift, and me with the unabashed disgust I have for it …”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Ruby laughs, nodding along to the sisters’ exchange.</p><p>“There you are!” </p><p>Everyone looks up as Lena Luthor barges into the room, looking a little panicked and slightly out of breath. Her deep burgundy suit is a little wrinkled and the black shirt looks askew, loose strands of hair escaping from her usual tight ponytail. </p><p>“I came as soon as I could, and your mother has just landed, a car is picking her up and driving her straight to you.”</p><p>“Thanks Lee,” Ruby smiles at the L-Corp CEO and the closest thing she has to an aunt. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble, but I’m glad you did.”</p><p>“Anything for you, baby,” Lena states, coming to sit on the other side of the bed. “I heard your team won, in the end! I know it’s a small consolation, but still! Oh my god what on earth is that!?”</p><p>Ruby startles at the sudden change in Lena’s voice. Confused, she follows the Luthor’s line of sight and lands on the gift basket Kara just brought, and it’s enough to make her laugh again.</p><p>“Why are you all so mean!” Kara pouts, crossing her arms over her chest in both a defensive and slightly petulant way. “It’s a good gift!”</p><p>“It’s … monstrous!” Lena says, apparently unable to stop looking at the basket. “Not to mention extremely unhealthy! You do know not everyone has your alien metabolism ...”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Miss Kale,” Kara mumbles. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring a fruit basket or something as equally disgusting.” </p><p>“Oh boy,” Alex groans, hiding her head in her hands. “Get settled kid, they’re in it for the long haul now…”</p><p>“Eh, it’s not like I could go anywhere else …” Ruby chuckles, aware of the fact they were all trying to distract her. “Let’s see how it goes.”</p><p>Alex winks and settles a little more comfortably on the bed to listen to her sister and their best-friend banter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Ruby looks up from her bowl of cereal when Alex enters the kitchen.<p>The older Danvers, clad in a navy blue t-shirt with the Supergirl crest, in its original color, splattered over her chest and a pair of loose, black sweatpants, barely looks awake. She’s got her eyes half-closed, her hair is a mess, and there’s a huge pillow imprint marring her left cheek. </p><p>“Morning Alex,” Ruby says, as softly as she can.</p><p>She only gets a barely intelligible groan in answer, but she’s used to it. </p><p>It’s been almost six months since the older Danvers moved in with them and by now, Ruby knows that Alex doesn’t function before her first coffee. She’s seen her mother suffer through the same treatment, and Kara confirmed, when Ruby asked, that Alex has never, ever, been a morning person. </p><p>Ruby absorbs herself in her cereal again while Alex makes herself coffee.<br/>
Despite her half-asleep state, she still moves with the ease of someone who is at home in this kitchen. She grabs her designated mug from the right cupboard and slides it under the machine before punching the right buttons.<br/>
Soon enough, the heady scent of a very strong coffee wafts into the kitchen.</p><p>Once Alex has emptied half of her cup, she opens her eyes, and hides a yawn behind the back of her free hand.</p><p>“Hi kid,” Alex eventually greets her back, voice still a little hoarse, but human enough for Ruby to know it’s safe to engage in a discussion, if she wants to. “How’s the foot?”</p><p>“Good to go,” Ruby replies, calmly. “Today is gonna be my first soccer practice since I broke it!’</p><p>“Good,” Alex nods and finishes her mug before replacing it under the machine and making herself another coffee. “Don’t overdo it, alright? Be gentle.”</p><p>“I promise,” Ruby nods, solemnly. “Will you be there at practice?”</p><p>“Sadly, no,” Alex shakes her head, and she seems genuinely sad about missing the practice. “I have to work late tonight, but Lena said she’ll be there and provided there isn’t any Supergirl emergency, Kara said she’ll come too.”</p><p>Ruby doesn’t say anything but she’s a little bummed Alex won’t be there.<br/>
She’d been looking forward to showing the older Danvers how much their personalized training together had helped her get back in shape. </p><p>“Morning sweetheart,” Sam greets as she comes to drop a kiss on her daughter’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>Ruby nods and watches as her mother slides both arms around Alex’s middle and rests her forehead against the older Danvers’ back. It’s soft and quiet, tender and comfortable. It lasts a moment before Alex offers her cup to Sam, who accepts it with a smile and takes a sip.</p><p>Like every morning, she winces at how strong Alex’s coffee is, but still drinks a few more sips before returning the mug to its rightful owner. Ruby never understood why her mother went through this little ritual, and she’s given up on trying to figure it out. </p><p>She’s long accepted that adults, as a whole, do a lot of stupid things out of love.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“Do not let her step a foot in the kitchen again, I’m on my way.”<p>“Hurry!”</p><p>Ruby hangs up and slips her phone away in her pocket before re-entering the house, heading straight to the kitchen.</p><p>“Out, both of you,” She points a threatening finger at the Danvers sisters, a stern look on her face. “You’ve done enough damage as it is, I’ve called in reinforcements.” </p><p>“You did? Who did you call?” Kara throws a confused look at her sister, waving the air in front of her face to chase the smoke away.</p><p>“Lena,” Ruby answers, opening the oven to retrieve the dish. It was supposed to be a roasted chicken but it’s not even recognizable anymore, burnt black. “She’ll be here in about fifteen minutes, so I’m going to tidy the kitchen while you go sit in the living room.” </p><p>“Lena doesn’t cook,” Alex mumbles, looking a little annoyed.</p><p>“Actually, she cooks pretty well,” Ruby counters, throwing the chicken in the bin and placing the dish in the sink to try to salvage it. “She just never does because it’s easier to order take out, but since you’re adamant we’re not going to order anything …” </p><p>“We are going to have a family, home-cooked meal, even if I have to spend all night on it!” Alex states, determination shining in her nutmeg eyes.</p><p>“It’s called breakfast,” Kara supplies, unhelpfully, an amused smile on her lips. </p><p>Alex starts a gesture to flip her off, but she stops at the last moment, suddenly remembering Ruby’s presence. The teenager rolls her eyes and shakes her head.</p><p>“Out.”</p><p>“Fine, fine!” Alex surrenders, throwing the towel on the countertop and moving away to join Kara on the other side of the kitchen island. “I need a drink.”</p><p>Kara, who’s been in this house enough times to know exactly where everything is, moves to pour her sister a glass of Scotch.</p><p>About ten minutes later, they all hear the front door open and close before Lena’s voice echoes in the house.</p><p>“Oh good, you didn’t burn the house down yet!”</p><p>Kara chuckles but Alex mutters something that sounds a lot like an insult.</p><p>“I brought help,” Lena says as she enters the kitchen, her arms full of grocery bags, and Winn on her heels. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt us …” </p><p>Winn laughs, coming to place his grocery bags on the countertop before helping Lena with hers.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Winn muses, an amused smirk floating on his lips. “I mean, 80% of the people in this room are queer, with two useless lesbians …” </p><p>He gestures at Alex and Lena before waving toward Kara </p><p>“... one helpless bisexual and myself, a very gay man.” </p><p>“Actually …”</p><p>Ruby swallows against the lump in her throat as all the eyes in the room suddenly turn to her.<br/>
Oddly enough, it’s Kara who seems to get it first. A flash of surprise shines in her eyes before she offers a wide, encouraging smile and a small nod.</p><p>Rationally, she knows she’s in the safest possible place to do her coming out.<br/>
She won’t find better people to understand, encourage, and guide her, she’s sure of that, but it’s still a stressful moment and she can feel her heart racing in her chest, there’s sweat rolling down her spine and coating her palms. </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure I’m totally straight,” Ruby rushes, stumbling a little over her words.</p><p>Kara’s smile is wide, kind and warm, safe. Lena seems emotional, her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy, but her smile is as safe as Kara’s. Winn gives her a goofy thumbs up gesture, seemingly excited and happy for her.</p><p>Ruby doesn’t even have the time to blink before she’s being held between Alex’s strong arms. She exhales in relief, slowly, breathing in the woody scent that seems to always cling to Alex’s clothes and skin. She knew she had nothing to fear, but the genuine, simple acceptance she’s getting from everyone is still much needed.</p><p>“I’m so, so proud of you,” Alex whispers into Ruby’s ears. </p><p>Ruby chokes a little under Alex’s words and tears of emotion well up in her eyes. </p><p>“Now, remember,” Alex says, releasing her hold on the teenager to look at her in the eyes. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. You’ll figure things out your way, and we’ll be there, all of us, to help if you need us.” </p><p>“You bet!” Winn says, nodding along.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m so happy,” Lena sobs, giving up on holding back her tears.</p><p>“Uh, Lee, you okay?” Ruby frowns, a little alarmed by how emotional Lena seems to be.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Kara nods, running a hand up and down her friend’s back. “It’s just that coming out wasn’t so easy for her, and she’s very happy yours was so safe and soft.” </p><p>Ruby instantly leaves Alex’s side to go hug Lena, who returns the embrace full force.</p><p>“Queer people, assemble!” Winn suddenly calls, startling the assembly a little. “We still need to cook dinner!” </p><p>“The Danvers are banned from the kitchen,” Lena states, letting go of Ruby to move toward the other side of the kitchen island. “Winn and Ruby, you’re going to help.” </p><p>“Can’t they at least help chop the vegetables or something?” Ruby protests, half-laughing and half-pleading.</p><p>“Kara can, she can’t hurt herself so it’s fine,” Lena gives her friend a smug look before pulling vegetables from the grocery bags. “Here, peel and chop them. Alex, I’m pouring you some wine, you just sit and make conversation.”</p><p>Alex lets out an aggravated sigh and nods, before throwing an amused wink at Ruby.</p><p>As she moves amongst the people in her kitchen, Ruby pays attention.</p><p>She laughs, like everyone else, when Winn drops his spatula in the tomato sauce and splashes his brand new purple pull-over, letting out a surprisingly high-pitched squeal of despair in the process. She tries to play the diplomat when Alex gives unsolicited advice to Lena as she prepares the brand new chicken, which ends the moment Lena threatens to call Sam. She also sends Kara to set the table once she’s done with the vegetables. </p><p>Sometimes, family isn’t just a teenager, her mother and her mother’s girlfriend.<br/>
It’s also the girlfriend’s sister and the mother’s best-friend, along with everyone’s gay best-friend. </p><p>She stops to take a picture, capturing the exact moment when Winn bursts out laughing. It causes Kara and Alex to look up and Lena is caught in the middle with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.</p><p>She sends the shot to her mom, captioning it with a fun line about how Lena and Winn came to save the kitchen from the Danvers sisters, before returning to her family.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“Hey mom!” Ruby enthusiastically greets, the moment she enters the living room.<p>“Hello sweetheart! Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” </p><p>Sam gets up, throws her book on the couch and comes to give her daughter a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Mom, mom, too strong!” Ruby squeaks, half-choking and half-laughing. “Come on, I’ve only been away for one semester!” </p><p>“It’s still too long,” Sam protests, only slightly releasing her hold. “How was the flight? How’s school? When will you introduce us to your girlfriend?” </p><p>“Sam, babe, let her breathe!” Alex’s laugh echoes behind them and soon enough, she joins them in the living room. “Sorry kid, but I did warn you during the drive back!”</p><p>“You make it sound like I’ve been away for years!” </p><p>“That’s what it feels like!” Sam nods, hugging her daughter once more. “I mean, I’m over the moon you got into Oxford, but it’s on another continent entirely! You can’t blame a mother for missing her child!” </p><p>“Dramatic much?” Ruby teases, returning the hug before escaping her mother’s embrace. “To answer your question though, I’ll introduce you to Elsa next summer. Right now, she’s getting ready for her first internship at L-Corp London.” </p><p>“Really? How nice! Didn’t you say Elsa was in Oxford law though?” Alex asks, sounding curious.</p><p>“L-corp has a surprisingly large legal department, if you recall …” </p><p>“Ah, true,” Alex nods, amused. “Did you tell Lena that her London headquarters hired your girlfriend? I know you said you didn’t want to influence anything, but now that she got the internship …”</p><p>“I will. I’m supposed to go see a movie with her and Kara next Monday, I’ll tell her then.”</p><p>“Good! Now, go put your things away in your room, dinner will be ready soon!” Sam urges, dropping a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. </p><p>They’re almost the same height now, it still takes Ruby by surprise when she notices it. </p><p>As she leaves the room, she glances over her shoulder and smiles when she sees Sam and Alex exchange a soft, sweet kiss before sitting down on the couch together. </p><p>It’s been years since Alex moved in, but they still love each other as if it was only yesterday.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>THE END</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Happy holidays, you lovely people!</p>
</div>Hope this fits the prompt, which was "family"! I'm don't usually write for this ship but I can totally get behind it, so I hope this little fluffy piece please you!<br/>The title is the same as Ed Sheeran's new single, because I love the song and I think maybe it fits what I wrote.<div class="center">
  <p>Cheers!</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>